BS
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: Card games that test your skills on lying...count me in! Rated for obviously so called "bad words"...


**Disclaimer: I am most likely hospitalized 'cause copyrights attacked me and ripped out my brain….I don't own Pokemon mmkay? If I did, multiple ships would be made, Misty would come back to the anime, and the world as we know it might explode.**

**Explanation for all this BS at the end ;) What is it with me and all these card games?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**B.S.**

I looked at my cards in my hand. There were fanned out, and I had my best poker face on. Four left, just chilling there, waiting to be laid down on that pile. Glancing to my left, I saw Karen; looking as bored as ever. She was faking, just like me. We all enjoyed this game, really. Every single time we found some rainy day, when we all had free time, it would come up.

I scanned Koga, and laid down my queen of spades, hoping into fooling the other 3 that it was the club's fifth.

"Tauros shit, Lance." Karen said smirking over at me. I breathed deeply. Trying to keep a cool head. It's part of the game, I mean someone has to fail at some point. I felt the growl leave my throat as I picked up what was left of the small deck. If I lose this at this game again, I'll be down 200p.

I love/hate this game. It really is quite nice to take a break from training and play, yet I suck at it. Those three can always tell when I'm lying though, which also sucks. I don't know why we keep betting…

We went a few times around the circle, still no one getting to the last of their cards. I picked up that damn pile maybe one? Two more times? Karen, Koga, Bruno, and I all sat around the coffee table, the small pile of cards (mostly in my hand by now) sat spewed in the middle. Our drinks sat on the glass, condensation slowly dripping down their sides. Three iced teas, one without any sugar at all, and a normal water. I glanced out the window and only saw a dark sky, completely covered by the clouds. Rain kept belting the window.

"Tauros shit." Koga said, aiming at Bruno. I realized I wasn't paying attention to the card game.

"Pick it up, Koga." Bruno said challengingly. Smiling at the ninja who glowered and took the pile for false accusations.

"Ey! Mr. Champion?~" My head, ears, eyes all flicked towards Karen. My thoughts though, glued themselves to the weather outside. Without even thinking about it, I took a random card from my ginormous fan of cards and laid it down...Nononono! Dammit!

"Tauros shit." Bruno looked up at me, must have seen the distraught colors. I gritted my teeth. Why do I always become distracted when it matters the most to something pointless? I picked up the lone card, but seeing as it was (by miracle) the correct card, I tossed it to Bruno who caught it with a frown. There was a huge flash of lightning, and it startled all of us. I stared out the window and saw the remainder of the purple and blue flashes. Jolting themselves through the rain and clouds, thunder came only a second later, rumbling the air around the house. I could feel its power in my stomach, shaking, almost like the ocean's churn.

Will walked into the room a few seconds later. His hands were behind his head and his mask wasn't on. He kept walking but stopped right in the middle of a step and turned towards us. We all tensed up, and sat there staring at each other. The atmosphere was heavy around the room and it felt weird to breath.

"Are...you guys playing without me?" He asked hands still folded behind his head. I looked at Karen and she glanced back at me, and then shrugged.

"Uh...yeah?" She said, relaxing. Karen absentmindedly flipped through her cards. Will raised an eyebrow when he saw my entire hand.

"Why not?" He said coming over and leaning on the back of the couch, looking at my deck. It felt like he was invading my privacy so I tilted them back so he couldn't see. That only made the psychic smile.

"Because? You have the unfair advantage." Bruno pointed out what I was about to.

"What! Come-on." He said, closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air. I could name hundreds of reasons... But instead we all silently decide to go around. Koga got to the first.

"We can't see your face with that mask on." He put a single finger in the air.

"Plus you're always smiling. It's like you don't have a serious face." Bruno held up two fingers and shuffled through his three cards.

Karen propped her head in her palm and leaned on the table, sticking out three. "You can _read_ us to see if we're lying."

"And you slip in more cards, without us knowing." I said, keeping my thumb against my palm. Will huffed to the ceiling, obviously annoyed. He did happen to 'cheat' in these ways. I mean, I could've gone on, but I didn't. With that mask on, you can't see Will's expression and it's impossible to tell if he's lying. Plus he'll edge into your head like a Caterpie, and just…he knows what you're thinking. It's an uncanny thought; I hated it when Will once got in my head. I was about ready to rip off his limbs. It felt like something cold; tingling the back of my neck, right where it connects your spine to your skull.

"Well…fine." And he walked back to his room. Probably going back to his meditating, I'm pretty sure that's what he was doing before. It was weird; I've never seen him give up so easily on an argument. But oh well…When Will is occupied and the rest of us have nothing to do, we can finally play.

At last he got around the corner and we continued. Karen set down three cards, and Koga put one. My turn finally came around and I felt that annoying coldness in the back of head. I set down two cards, and this time I didn't make some face to give away my lie. Nobody said anything and for a second I felt relief. But then Will poked his head out of the hallway with a smug look through his now-on mask.

"TAUROS SHIT!" And he ran. It was probably best for his hide 'cause I took off after him down that damn hallway.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So I felt the need to write about my friends and I do in our very-rarely-seen-free-time...Lame card games that test your skills on lying and trickery… It's a great game, really.**

"_**Everything is more fun when gambling!"**_

**Anyhoo~ I can't believe you read this far into it :D review-and-or-favorite if you feel like it was actually worth taking up your study time ;) **


End file.
